The present invention relates to apparatus for removing and filtering dirty air from equipment such as textile spinning machines, and more particularly to such apparatus in which the air flow is reversed to dislodge accumulated residue in the filter unit.
Air cleaning devices of various sorts are well known in the art. Typical of these is the device disclosed in German published patent application No. 30 17 838 that includes a filter box having an untreated air chamber communicating with a suction duct that draws air from a spinning machine. Air passes through a filter between the untreated air chamber and a clean air chamber and a blower is located in the clean air chamber to create the air flow. A suction duct communicating between the untreated air chamber and a continuously operated central suction system is periodically opened briefly to draw reverse air flow through the filter to remove accumulated residue.